Riptor/Gameplay
[[Killer Instinct (1994 video game)|''Killer Instinct (1994)]] Moveset Command Moves *Claw Uppercut: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Punch *Tailflip: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick *Flaming Venom: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch *Dragon Breath: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch *Jump Rake: Charge Back Then Forward, Any Kick *Rampage: Charge Back Then Forward, Any Punch *Reverse Jump Rake: Forward Then Back, Medium Kick (Or Quick Kick) Special Moves *Combo Breaker: Charge Back Then Forward, Any Kick *Ultra Combo: Back, Forward, Quick Kick End Specials *End Special 1: Down, Quarter Back, Back, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *End Special 2: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick, Medium Kick *End Special 3: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Quick Punch Danger Moves *No Mercy 1: 2 Character Distance Away Back, Back, Back, Medium Kick *No Mercy 2: 2 Character Distance Away Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch *Humiliation: Back, Back, Back, Back, Fierce Kick [[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]] Traits Combo Trait - Fire & Tail Linkers: Riptor’s HP and HK can perform three-hit Heavy linkers using her fire breath and her tail, respectively. Instinct Mode - Rage: All Riptor’s fire breath and tail attacks are amplified; fire attacks do more damage and have more range, and tail attacks extend for much more range. Primal Run also gains a speed boost. Moveset Command Attacks * Flame Carpet - (Down-Back+HK) - Riptor breathes fire onto the ground, leaving a layer of flame for a few seconds. Only hits grounded opponents. * Fire Mortar - (3P) - Riptor launches small fireballs into the air in a large arc. Aims for opponent’s last position, and up to three can be fired at a time. * Primal Run - (Forward-Forward) - Riptor has a sustained run instead of a forward dash. She also has a backwards run called Survival Run (Back-Back) instead of a back dash. ** Shoulder Charge - (LP or MP, while running) - Riptor performs a short bodycheck. ** Short Flame - (HP, while running) - Riptor breathes a puff of fire. ** Pounce - (LK or MK, while running) - Riptor does a short hop with her talons out. ** Tail Slap - (HK, while running) - Riptor spins around and sweeps with her tail. Causes stagger. * Predator Stance - (3K) - Riptor crouches down into Predator Stance. ** Flame Arc - (3K, in Predator Mode) - Riptor breathes fire as she rears her head. Causes stagger. ** Shin Bite - (LP, in Predator Mode) - Riptor bites low three times. ** Ankle Bite - (MP, in Predator Mode) - Riptor bites low once. ** Flame Smash - (HP, in Predator Mode) - Riptor hops and breathes fire downwards. ** Toe Tap - (LK, in Predator Mode) - Riptor hops and kicks twice. ** Tail Sting - (MK, in Predator Mode) - Riptor stabs downward overhead with her tail. ** Tail Slap - (HK, in Predator Mode) - Riptor spins around and sweeps with her tail. Causes stagger. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Riptor pounces onto her opponent and bites them several times. Special Moves * Shoulder Charge - (Back-Forward+P) - Riptor performs a shoulder tackle. If blocked, automatically enters Predator Stance. * Talon Rake - (Back-Forward+K) - Riptor hops forwards with her claws extended. If blocked, Riptor bounces backwards. * Tail Flip - (QCB+K) - Riptor performs a front flip and slams her tail down. Button strength determines distance traveled. Recaptures airborne opponents. * Clever Girl - (QCB+P) - Riptor headbutts, then grabs the opponent in her jaws and slams them down. Button strength determines attack range. Shadow Moves * Shadow Shoulder Charge - (Back-Forward+2P) - Riptor performs a shoulder tackle that hits five times. * Shadow Talon Rake - (Back-Forward+2K) - Riptor hops forwards with her claws extended, hitting five times. Invulnerable to projectiles and low attacks. * Shadow Tail Flip - (QCB+2K) - Riptor performs a front flip and slams her tail down, hitting five times. Invulnerable to high attacks. * Shadow Clever Girl - (QCB+2P) - Riptor headbutts, hitting four times, then grabs the opponent in her jaws and slams them down. Fully invulnerable. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Riptor performs a 31-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a breath of fire in a large arc. * '''ULTIMATE: '''Riptor flips the opponent into the air with a flick of her tail, then leaps up after them to bite them midair. However, she just barely misses in a comical fashion, landing on her back near the opponent. Riptor is frustrated, but suddenly notices her downed opponent's hand twitching, so she quickly turns around and incinerates them with a blast of fire. Once the screen clears, Riptor curls up next to the massive fire she's created like a dog for a nap. External Links * Riptor's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage